No Light In Those Bright Blue Eyes
by RaeAnne
Summary: End S03, Sookie doesn't go to Fairyland, but instead ventures out to visit a certain blond vampire that has gotten under her skin. CAUTION fangirl attempting lemony goodness in second chapter...  they really should have a 'Lust' Genre
1. No Light

**Wellllll hiya. So here's the skinny I'm actually supposed to be writing for my other little story (shameless, shameless plug, it's called **_Plenty Dead To Go Around _**if you wanted to check it out I'd be just pleased as punch) but I had an itch and muses are fickle bitches. I'm sorry but it just had to be said. **

**This will be only two parts, it's an exercise of sorts I feel like I have to flex my writing muscles a bit, I've been away too long as of late. I hope part II to be a lemony exercise as I'll tell the true – it was my whole motivation for writing this, I just got distracted by the awesomeness that is Florence + the Machine's No, Light, No Light. So hope ya'll enjoy it for the snippet it is…I figure any time yummy Viking gets together with Flighty Fairy it's a good thing.**

**OBLIGATORY DISCLAIMER: Characters not mine all homage is due Ms. Charlaine Harris, I'm just making them do what stupid-head Alan Ball should have…but I'm gonna rant so I'll just back away slowly Oh and yeah, lyrics aren't mine either, as I mention Florence + the Machine – EPIC song and video too…anywhooooo I'm really going to shut up now, promise – for real….**

* * *

><p><strong>No Light<strong>

_You are the hole in my head  
>You are the space in my bed<br>You are the silence in between  
>What I thought and what I said<em>

The neon sign was like a scarlet blood drip in the darkness, it sung to me in all the ways it shouldn't. I had lost my mind, which was the only excuse I could think of. I was possessed by a singular need and a singular thought.

My heart was pounding and my mind reeling. Breathing was a problem. A problem in that I was having a hard time remembering how. I couldn't believe Bill had betrayed me like he had, I couldn't believe, or maybe I could. Maybe I had suspected something was just a lit…off from the beginning. Maybe my gut was whole lot smarter than my damn betraying heart…I had to push down tears before they spilled and ruined my makeup.

I cried too much last night. I cried 'til I felt like a rung out rag. My world had crashed in around me. Bill, my first love was a liar and a fraud. Everything between us had been a lie.

Then there was _him_. Eric. He was why I was sitting in the parking lot of Fangtasia, damn that man. The dreams of him were intense; they were sensitive and erotic at the same time. After I had tasted him blood any time I was near him my body hummed – vibrated with some indefinable need to get closer. At the risk of sounding cliché it was if my blood sung to his.

I had been conditioned to hate him, I hesitate to say brainwashed, but now I was realizing with Bill anything underhanded was possible. Eric was no saint, he was brutal and until I saw him with Godric I wondered if he felt anything but coldness. So much changed during those nights in Dallas.

So much had changed during the time Bill was missing. I closed my eyes and remembered Eric's kiss. My fingers unconsciously went my lips. I remembered that kiss so vividly. I could still taste him. I shivered thinking back on it. He tasted of cool wind, lust and inexplicably like Gran's sweet tea on a hot July afternoon.

I needed to know, I needed to taste him again.

I climbed from my car and fidgeted with the top of my dress. It was nothing like I normally wore. Black, I really didn't like black I preferred happy light colors but not for tonight. This dress was black lace over nude silk, hugging my body like a glove. The square off the shoulder neckline was all lace, sleeveless enveloping my shoulders like the arm of a lover. I didn't wear any jewelry save Gran's antique black pearl earrings. My make up was dark and I had taken a few tips from a YouTube video and applied a pretty good dark smoky eye. I only wore a pale pink lip-gloss and I hoped my hair that I had swept up in a messy twist looked sexy, not just messy.

Grabbing my small black clutch that matched my black peep-toe pumps I squared my shoulders and prepared to enter the dragons lair.

The bouncer checked my ID and my ass as he let me through the door. I reinforced my shields; I didn't want to hear anything but my own heartbeat tonight. The was of course a crowd at the bar and a crowd on the dance floor as Fangtasia's dancers slithered over up and down their poles. I observed what others were wearing and I was clearly not dressed for this place, which I knew but I wasn't dressing for vampires.

I was dress for him. Well, I guess truly I was dressed for _a _vampire.

"Sookie, what _are_ you doing here?" I heard a familiar drawl behind me.

"Pam, lovely to see you," I beamed my southern good manners instinctual.

"You aren't with Compton, is it too much to hope that you've come to your senses?" Pam sounded more curious than anything as she looked me up and down.

I tried to stop my smirk, "Something like that. Is he here?"

I didn't have to say his name, she knew who I meant and that it wasn't Bill.

"He is taking care of a few things, but he'll be taking his place in a few minutes." She stopped talking but her arched eyebrow told me she wanted to say more.

"Pam, I'm not going to hurt him – as if I could, but I can't…" I bit my lip feeling my resolve breaking, cracking just around the edges "I can't stay away."

Apparently whatever I said was the right thing because it seemed to pacify her. "He knew you know, he knew that you'd come of your own accord eventually. He isn't like that sorry ass Bill Compton. He manipulates but he doesn't hide what he is. I think you know that don't you?"

I wasn't expecting to be having this conversation with Pam sided up at the bar with a million minds and pulses buzzing around me. With music reverberating through my body like an earthquake I was having one of the biggest epiphanies of my damn life.

I looked into Pam's eyes and even though I knew I couldn't be Glamored, for a moment I felt like I was. "Yes…he has never hid or pretend to be something he's not…even when… He has been Eric all along and I…" I faltered again.

"You want him, yeah – blah, blah, blah," she rolled her eyes at me. "Well you're in luck dearie, he's just made his entrance."

My heart clutched in my chest.

"Oh and Sookie?" Pam had started to head toward the door but turned back to me.

"Yes?"

"You even so much as think of hurting my Master…I will piercing your pretty blond head with the heel of my Jimmy Choo's like an ant, and you know how much I love my Choo's."

I smiled, "Noted Pam."

She nodded and I saw a ghost of a smile before she turned around.

I steeled myself and took a long drink of my gin and tonic that I didn't remember ordering, I looked up in surprise and caught Chow's eye. He nodded to me slightly and went back to cutting citrus.

Now was the moment. No turning back.

I turned around trying look through the dim. There he was.

_You are the night time fear  
>You are the morning when it's clear<br>When it's over, you will start  
>You're my head, you're my heart<em>

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
>I never knew daylight could be so violent<br>A revelation in the light of day  
>You can't choose what stays and what fades away<br>And I'll do anything to make you stay_

On his dais, on his throne like the magnificent Viking he was, I swallowed hard. His dove grey suit had a slight glimmer even under the dark lights and his black dress shirt was unbuttoned to show a great amount of his gorgeous, flawless chest. I couldn't breathe, he was a magnet and I was quickly becoming molten steel.

I was sure he knew I was there but he wasn't looking at me. With one foot in front of the other I approached. I was on the edge of the dance floor when his eyes met mine. His face was completely unreadable. I felt a blush creeping over my body following wherever his gaze fell on me.

His face was a blank slate but his gaze didn't waver from me. I took one tentative step onto the wooden floor feeling compelled. There were people everywhere, closing in around me like walls. Hips were gyrating and limbs were waving impending my journey toward my goal.

"Hey sexy…." A man came up behind me, grinding his pelvis against my backside. I gasp in protest.

"Get away from me you perv!" I gave him a hard shove.

"Whaaaaat? …You have such a tight little body…I wanna do bad things with you…"

I felt suffocated by the man's stench – sweat and too much cheap cologne. I fought against him, pushing and was just about to bring the heel of my shoe on his foot but I wasn't given the chance.

"I believe the lady said to leave her alone, now I'm going to have to help you since you seem to be having trouble."

I stumbled back a couple steps as the man was torn away from me. The dance floor cleared in a snap and Eric stood holding the offending man by the throat several inches above the floor.

The man was gasping and struggling, clawing at Eric's hand. I opened my mouth to tell Eric to let the man go, I heard the distinct snap of fangs and tripped over the lump in my throat instead.

"Pam, take this man from my sight." Eric let the man drop to the floor just as Pam appeared to dispose of the disgusting man.

_Through the crowd eyes crying out at me  
>In your place there were a thousand other faces<br>I was disappearing in plain sight  
>Heaven help me, I need to make it right<em>

The room was deathly silent. Eric stood in the middle of the floor straightening his suit jacket then tidied his hair. Goodness the man was walking sex. He flashed an arresting smile to the room before giving a last tug to his jacket sleeves and turning to me.

I was starting to regret this whole blasted idea. I was way out of my tiny Bon Temps pond.

"Sookie," he held out his hand to me. His blue eyes were so dark they were nearly black and made me shiver. My legs were starting to shake as I felt pure need and desire cascade through my veins. His blood was singing through me, it seemed to call knowing it was close to home.

I looked at his hand for barely a second before I put mine in it.

It was exactly like coming home. His grip was firm and he pulled me to him. I felt like I was floating as I followed the gentle tug of his hand and my heart. It was pure, brilliant electricity. He guided me up the few steps of the dais and to the less ornate seat next to his.

We were both seated yet he still kept hold of my hand. His thumb was rubbing circles and I swear it was the most erotic thing I had ever felt.

"Why are you here Sookie?"

I bit my lip, "I'm here to see you." I answered directly.

"You're hedging."

I was too conscious of everyone staring. I tried to pull my hand away from his so I could think; it was incredibly hard to think when he was touching me.

He wouldn't let me pull away.

"I'm not hedging…I just, I needed to see you tonight." I figured there was no use in lying.

"You look spectacular by the way."

He was keeping me completely off balance. I don't know what I was expecting but this wasn't it.

"Thank you. I'd tell you you look nice too but I think you know that already." I laughed a little uncomfortably. Every woman in the bar was staring at him like they wanted to throw him down and have sex right there on the floor. Then they looked at me. They just wanted to murder me with the daggers they were shooting from their eyes. I redoubled my efforts to keep my walls up. I really, really didn't want to hear those thoughts.

He must have followed my line of sight, "Sookie, do you really think that I care what any woman in this bar thinks besides you? Do you think that I want any woman in this bar or in this world other than you?"

My heart lodged in my throat. I looked to him. I saw no deception in his eyes, no lies…I saw nothing hidden. I saw blue. Bright blue with such depths, there was so much inside of him. It knocked the wind out of me.

"You _**are **_a big faker!" I exclaimed jaw dropping.

He laughed lowly, "You do say the most curious things."

I sighed, "It's a long story."

"Let's get out of here."

There he went again throwing me completely off. There wasn't anything I wanted more than to leave with him.

"Okay."

He laughed again standing and walking to the end of the platform with me trailing behind him.

* * *

><p>We were moving through the dark, I couldn't see a thing 'til he opened a door that opened to the back employee lot. He still hadn't let go of my hand.<p>

"Eric, please slow down, my legs don't know how to be as long as yours and I certainly can't run in these shoes!" I gasp as I tripped nearly twisting my ankle.

Before I was able to right myself completely I was swept up in his arms bridal style. I instinctively wrapped my arms around his neck. "You could have just slowed your pace…don't have to carry me."

"We aren't walking."

It was completely the wrong time to look away from his face.

"Eric!" I held tighter to him, we were flying. Damnit we were flying! The man was completely distracting and that would just not do! We were flying.

"Settle down my little fairy, you are completely safe."

I glared at him. "I'd be safer on the ground."

"In just a bit…while we travel why don't you tell me why you really came to see me tonight?"

_You want a revelation,  
>You want to get it right<br>But, it's a conversation,  
>I just can't have tonight<br>You want a revelation, some kind of resolution  
>You want a revelation<em>

"You know why…I know you have to feel it too. Eric, I don't know…I don't know what it is about you. I should hate you, but I cannot for the life of me think of one reason to actually hate you. I just want you, I don't want to dissect it to death, I don't want to talk about our future I only want to stop this ache I have."

"What kind of ache? Is this an ache I can help with?" The bastard had the audacity to grin at me.

I slapped at his chest, too embarrassed to answer.

"I'm going to ask this once and only once so you better listen carefully and you better answer just as carefully…"

I blinked at him, his voice heavy and carried the weight of the question that I was pretty sure I already knew.

"Are you getting back at Bill by coming to me?"

I locked my gaze onto his.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_

"No, this is not about Bill."

"Are you going back to Bill?"

I thought about Bill coming out to rescue me in the broad daylight. I thought about him and Lorena in Dallas. I thought about waking up next to him wishing it was Eric. I thought him lying, about his mission to take me to the queen and I shuddered. I thought about him feeding on me till he had nearly drained me.

I thought about Eric cuffing himself to Russell in the burning daylight. Bill would have let Eric burn even if he had had the means to rescue him. Bill would have let Russell kill Eric ten times over. He had no compassion for Godric, when had claimed to me that he was more human than most. He buried Eric in cement… I might have been able to one day forgive Bill for the things he had done to me but I would never forgive him the things he had done to Eric.

_I never knew daylight could be so violent  
>A revelation in the light of day,<br>You can't choose what stays and what fades away_

"Never. Eric…I'm yours, if you'll have me."

_And I do anything to make you stay_

His mouth crushed mine and I felt my entire world found purpose and rapture in that kiss. "Oh Eric…" I moaned lacing my fingers into his hair.

"Sookie…if you are teasing me, if you are…" he pulled his lips away, touching his forehead to mine.

"I'm not teasing, I'm not getting even. I'm not running away… I'm giving in, I'm giving into what I've been fighting. I'm giving myself…"

I felt a shift and I realized we'd come back to ground. He lowered me to unsteady feet. I clutched his shift front trying to get my feet back, I felt woozy.

"You've no idea how much I've wanted, waited for you to come to me. I used to think I was a patient man, but you…"

_No light, no light  
>No light<br>Tell me what you want me to say_


	2. Bright Blue Eyes

****Squees with total fangirl glee! You guys rock. Happy dance! …Especially since that was one the crappiest proof read things I've ever put out…ugh!**

**Kind of surprised about how much ya'll liked it…I can't believe I'm letting my muse hold me hostage, but a Viking Vampire stripping off one piece of clothing at a time for every page I write is mighty high motivation…even if it is only in my head…**

**But anywhooooo! I give ya part Deux – what I'm unofficially – officially calling the conclusion since I have that other story with muses that brandish clubs and are quite likely hobo stoners (though they are awfully violent for that) and demand my attention too… But who knows, maybe I can find ways to divide.**

**Obligatory Disclaimer – The Sequel! : Yep, you recognize it then it doesn't belong to me. Ms. Harris and I suppose stupid-head gets some credit in there somewhere… No Light, No Light is all Florence + the Machine and though on continuous loop on my iPod does not to me belong to me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bright Blue Eyes<strong>

Eric held her with hands gripping her upper arms. It wasn't a dream he decided, but he was still skeptical. She was flesh and blood in his hands, and she was declaring herself to him. Gods, she couldn't be real. Her face so perfect and flushed with her embarrassment, he didn't think there could exist anything more enticing or perfect.

Sookie shivered under his scrutiny. "Eric, please…I want, I need you." She slid her hands over his chest, feeling every ripple of muscle and his cool skin as her fingers worked the buttons of his shirt open.

He had brought them to roof of his primary estate, his bedroom was just below their feet but he had great doubts if they'd make it that far. She was intoxicating, beguiling and overwhelmed all his sense. The perfect feel of her in his arms, her firm breasts pressing against him, she was rubbing a leg between his. Her hands, her hands would be the final death of him he decided as she roamed his chest, his arms, played with the soft hairs at the base of his neck. He let his hands roam down her back then lower still to cover her firm round ass.

"Sookie, lets go in side…" he broke her kiss, reluctantly. Gods help him, he had never discouraged a woman from pleasure but here he was discouraging the one woman he wanted to pleasure and be pleasured by more than any woman he had ever encountered.

"Later…we have hours until sunrise…Don't we?" she pulled back with question and concern written on her face.

"Oh yes, we have hours…" he resumed kissing her. She tasted of sunshine, honey, sweet mint and freedom. Her tongue was velvet as it pushed against his lips. He let her in and relished her warmth.

"Then make love to me Viking. Kiss me and for the love all that is holy make me scream."

He growled holding back the predator that he was with a scant, flimsy thread that was threatening to snap. He wanted nothing more than to give her everything she was asking for, and everything she didn't even know she wanted. He had no idea why he was stalling.

"You're not terribly attached to this dress are you?" he quirked an eyebrow at her fingering the line of the lacy, gauzy bodice.

"I'm not sure…it's the first time I've worn it. I wore it with the intent of pleasing you, did I succeed?" she boldly met his gaze with a smile.

"Oh Sookie the only the way you could have possibly pleased me more would be if you had shown up wearing nothing but a smile." But if she had done that he would have had to kill every being that had lied eyes on what was his. Not that he would have minded but the clean up would have been a bitch.

"Well then, it's done is job. Do with it what you want, just don't make a habit of it as I'm not ruining another dress for you." She was grinning when she said it.

Eric needed no further prodding; he grabbed the bodice in either hand and ripped it clear to the hem. He revealed her tanned perfect flesh to his vision. It was a beautiful dress, but it had concealed something even more elegant, more beautiful.

She wore no bra and her panties were only a bit of lace and ribbon. Eric nearly swallowed his tongue. "You are so exquisitely beautiful…the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

He stood staring at her, drinking in every detail with his perfect vampire vision, recording every perfect curve, dip and valley to his eternal vampire memory. Her rosy peaked breasts were calling to him, he felt his fangs and his cock stirring. He was delighted to see that the dusky blush that so liked to stain her cheeks spread everywhere as he drank her in. He was ready to move that skimpy piece of lace cover the last bit of her he'd yet to see.

It took only moments for him to drink her in.

"My turn…" Sookie stepped forward lifting her hands to the lapels of his suit jacket. While he might prefer to get from point A to point B in the most direct and destructive way possible she it seemed intended to savor every inch of him.

He intended to let her.

She pushed the jacket off his shoulders and he could help flexing his muscles, he smiled when she hiccupped a moan. Untucking his shirt from his pants, she also pushed that from his shoulders. She took a deep breath and sucked on her lip.

"They sure don't 'em like they used… You are spectacular Eric…"

"I'm glad you approve, lover."

She let her hands roam his chest, tracing his abs and pecs. Her thumbs circled over his hard nipples. Ever slowly she stepped closer to him and with eyes never leaving his until the absolute last moment she used her tongue to trace a soft circle over each nipple, slowly and deliberately. Then shocking them both she sucked each nipple into her mouth and ran her tongue lazily around each hard nub.

Eric growled deep in his throat balling his fists at his sides to too keep from fisting them in her hair. "What are you doing to me Sookie?" His words sounded strangled.

"Do you like when I do that Eric?" She pulled away licking her lips and throwing him a seductive cockeyed grin.

"You little vixen…What do you think? Do you think I like it?" Eric reached for her hand and gruffly drew it to his cock still well concealed in his perfectly tailored pants.

She made a sound of shock in the back of her throat, which came out as something of whimper. She had been around Eric when he had been as naked as the day he was born but she had never, ever look further south than his chest. Even if she had wanted to, badly.

"Lordy, mercy!" she gasped as she felt just how much he liked it.

He laughed, a sensual rumbling sound that made Sookies toes curl.

"Let me take you inside and I'll show you mercy, or not, your choice," he smirked.

She couldn't speak and even if she had wanted to she couldn't find words, couldn't think of any words that would possible convey what she was feeling in that moment – what she was thinking – what she wanted to do.

Instead she took hold of his belt and slowly undid it. Her eyes never left his. This Viking, this culmination of every woman's fantasy was standing before her and it was like she had never seen him before.

How could she have ever been so blind? It wasn't that he was just that he had a body that belonged on romance novel covers – and she would know since she had a few dog eared novels on her shelf – it was this radiating goodness and soul that she swore gave him a slight glow. Even if she knew all vampires had that small glow, Eric's was different.

"It's like I don't even know you…you're so different. You're…" she lifted a hand to his cheek, she didn't want to say soft but it was something "There is kindness in you…and gentleness. I knew…I've always known it was there I think…I'm just seeing it now for the first time and it's staggering. You have a beautiful soul Eric."

_Would you leave me,  
>If I told you what I've done?<em>

No, no he really didn't. He wasn't even sure he had a soul but he knew if he did it wasn't beautiful – it was black as sin. She didn't know him, not all of him. She knew Eric Northman, owner of Fangtasia. She perhaps knew that he was Sheriff of Area 5 but she didn't, couldn't, understand what that meant or the responsibility it carried. She didn't know Erikson Adalbrikt the Viking warrior killed and turn in the primes of his life. She didn't know Alexander, the California playboy he was in the early 80's. She didn't know a tenth of the many lives he lived during his existence… But he was something akin to terrified that she would flee if she knew the life he had lived where he had drained human after human, stole, raped and murdered. She didn't know how scarred any soul he may have had was.

But she was working open the button of his trousers and teasing around his zipper. He decided perhaps he could be reborn right there in her touch and she could not only get to know but help form this Eric that he would become. An Eric that belong to Sookie.

"Sookie…" he started but she stomped with an arresting kiss. Her lips were soft, giving and at the moment demanding. It took him no time to completely forget everything he had intended to say.

"No more talking…" she said between kisses and lowered his zipper.

_And would you need me,  
>If I told you what I've become?<br>'cause it's so easy,  
>To say it to a crowd<br>But it's so hard, my love,  
>To say it to you alone<em>

Two bodies, sharing a blood connection, sharing a soul. Sookie wasn't sure what had finally sent her over the edge…maybe it was watching him dying in the bright sunlight causing her to realize that a world without Eric would be worse than a world without sunlight. Maybe it was when he came to her home covered in cement telling her the truth about Bill…the truth he had been subtly warning her about since the beginning. Maybe it was after he had lied to her to get her to take his blood in Dallas. She had over reacted dramatically trying to convince herself she really was that angry. But she wasn't, soon as she tasted him she knew what he had apparently known all along – it was supposed to be and that sharing blood wasn't ever a matter of if, but when and Eric wasn't a patient man.

Or maybe he was.

He was waiting for her to make the first moves. She sucked in a breath, she wasn't quite naïve any more, or she didn't think she was but it still remained that the only man she had ever had in her bed was Bill, and how she was regretting that at the moment.

She decided that there was no time like the present to made to make up for her all her mistakes, for the waiting and the teasing…well maybe not the teasing. It was time to make this Viking hers and for him to finally take what, she realized finally, was always suppose to be his.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
>I never knew daylight could be so violent<br>A revelation in the light of day,  
>You can't choose what stays and what fades away<br>_

**Well crap on a stick… I promised this would be two parts…and I promised lemony goodness. Clearly I lied. This was like that nasty-ass lemon scented water. Artificial lemon at that. It's okay you can flog me, I deserve it.**

**There will be another chapter **sigh and I hope it to be better than this piece of emotionally gooey crap. I seriously can't write a sex scene without going all 'deep' and crap. Hmmph. I'm blaming the ridiculously gorgeous ocean I'm staring at right outside my hotel suite. My birthday get-away to the coast has been full of snow and an awesome stormy ocean…which makes me think of Eric growing up on the North Sea and how bad ass it would be to have one of those From Here To Eternity moments out on the beach with a certain Viking vampire...even if I would freeze my tooshy off and get sand in places I don't want sand… ANYWAY sorry got sidetracked for a moment, its making me all contemplative and sentimental – someone shoot me! I hope in the next chapter I'll knock off all this lovey dovey crap and get down to the sex! Hold on people my muses are stripping and prancing in the ocean like the two-bit harpies they are **dramatic sigh**


	3. Some Kind of Resolution

**UGH! Okay…here it is, the much-awaited lemony goodness! Can I just say this was an absolutely BEAR to write? I haven't written lemons much at all and I'm very much trying to find my feet – I felt intense pressure to do this right, especially since I made ya'll wait so long!**

**Again thank you so, so, much for all your reviews – **_**bannerdawn**_**, thank you so much for the birthday wishes :) You guys are too awesome! I'm sorry I didn't get time to respond to each of you, I value all of them very much and appreciate that ya'll took the time to drop a line!**

* * *

><p><strong>Some Kind of Resolution <strong>

Very carefully with a touch light but not timid Sookie slid down the zipper of his pants. The pants gaped slightly and Sookie's tongue darted out to wet her paper dry lips. He was huge and very happy to see her she thought then mentally slapped her forehead.

She couldn't look away and she snaked her fingers over his cock finding it rock hard. She was for a moment perplexed; she worried her lip, there might be a physics issue here.

"You're playing with fucking fire here Sookie…" Eric's control broke, he didn't cuss often, as her hand wrapped around him, not squeezing but there was pressure, exquisite pressure.

Sookie finally looked up to find his eyes were clenched shut. She fought down a laugh. She could still count on fingers and toes how many times she had had sex. Bill wasn't opposed to sex but had been a prude to a fault…well at least with her, yet this walking sex fiend was standing hands to himself. Did she break him? Lord, they had kissed once and now he had seen her naked and she broke him. _Fuck my life_ was one of the zillion thoughts bouncing through her head like a pinball.

"Eric…I hate to remind you but you're the vampire…a freaking Viking vampire you should be ravaging me and you're standing there like a virgin on prom night… A little help here would be nice."

Eric opened his eyes slowly and looked down, it wasn't quite the journey down for his vision at it normally was as her heels brought her closer to his line of sight. There was truth to her words. What in the hell was he doing? He had been waiting for this woman longer than he had waited for any female and yet he found now that he had her he was too damn shocked he to know what to do with her.

A fairy goddess was standing in front of him in stiletto heels, a scrap of lace and a smile and he hadn't even groped her. He had no right to claim male let alone vampire. He better get to remembering damn fast.

"Be careful what you wish for lover."

She giggled a moment before he had swept her up in his arms. She might have been okay with having sex on the roof but he wasn't.

He was opening the door at the far side of the room and moving down the narrow wrought iron staircase, down through the two stories of his home, down to his dark room in a vampire speed blur.

He hadn't ever brought a woman to his home, preferring to have his feed-and-fucks at Fangtasia. His bedroom, where he died for the day was his most guarded place of solace and it's décor spoke volumes about him.

Fangtasia was the epitome of the vampire stereotyping. It was rare that a vampire truly liked anything so dark, brooding and gothic and usually the only thing they liked red was blood.

Eric moved expertly through the dark room, his night vision that of the nocturnal predator he was and laid her in the middle of his oversized bed. She immediately sunk into the down comforter that was incased in a brushed satin duvet. He left her for a moment to light the candle that was on the nightstand, he could see plenty without it but he wanted her see, to watch every reaction she caused in him. He left his pants on the floor.

The candle basked them in a warm honey light and Sookie sighed amongst the pillows, they felt like heaven and smelled of her vampire. Everything around her was a satin and silk sea of brushed silver grey and crisp clean white. She thought of a violent stormy ocean and then how it right felt for him.

It was one of the last coherent thoughts of the night.

"Look at me."

How could she not, she wondered has his blond head and beautiful face consumed her field of vision. She was going to smack him if he asked her if this was what she really wanted.

"I'm going to make you scream." He said it in pure arrogance. It echoed all the way down to her toes, making a long stop at her center causing her to shiver.

His lips came on with a full on assault. He was everywhere, kissing her neck, her shoulders, every inch of her face and finally her lips. He kissed the corners, teasing her as she turned seeing his lips on hers. He gave them to her and she kissed like she was either trying to draw him into her self or impale him on her tongue. He was reminded as she twined her hands into his hair, tugging it so he'd deepen their kiss further of her reply the night they met when he said she looked sweet.

She had had told him she wasn't particularly.

He knew for a fact that she was sweet but now he was getting to taste her naughty as well, and he more than liked it.

He had been careful to keep his body hovering a couple inches from hers, he was fairly certain that he moment his flesh met hers that he wouldn't be able to keep any control once so ever and he was going to make this special if it killed him…well, finally killed him.

As their kisses became less wild and more in rhythm he broke away.

"No, no, no…don't wanna stop," she groaned trying to pull him back. He refused though he loved looking at her kiss-swollen lips and sexpot hair.

"I'm not stopping…" he flashed a grin as he began to slowly kiss her neck, her collar bone and sucking on the beating flesh in the hollow of her throat. She tasted so sweet with the scant tang of salt. She wiggled, hips arching up toward him; he gave a tsk sound "No yet lover…hold still." He took hold of her arms, extended them above her head and held them.

She whimpered. His kisses descended and he captured a perk pink nipple in his lips. He sucked and ran his tongue in circles around it. She was an impatient kitten under him, turning and arching begging to be petted. He switched his attention to the other nipple and as soon as he extended his fangs to nip at her flesh she let out a moan that was part scream and part growl.

"You're driving me absolutely crazy!"

He grinned and let go of her hands. He kissed wet trails down her stomach, circled her bellybutton with his tongue. He gripped her hips with his hands as his lips reached the promised land. He nuzzled her hipbone with the tip of nose, he breathed in deep, and his fangs ached in his mouth, he wanted to taste her so desperately.

_You want a revelation,  
>You wanna get it right<br>But, it's a conversation,  
>I just can't have tonight<br>You want a revelation  
>Some kind of resolution<br>You want a revelation_

Sookie didn't know if she could handle the wait. The anticipation of this moment had been driving her to the brink of insanity. The little patch of lace that made up the front of her thong was dripping, drenched she felt the building ache between her thighs, the pulsing nerves that felt like they were connected to jumper cables. She wanted, she needed to be pushed over the edge she was inching ever closer to. She needed to feel him inside of her like she needed to breathe. She shivered as she felt him untie the ribbons at her hips.

He had freed her hands some moments earlier, that fact now registered and her hands seemingly of their own accord laced themselves in his soft hair. She tried to guide his head from their nipping at her thighs to where she wanted them most.

All she received for her efforts was a soft chuckle and his shaking free of her hands.

"My impatient lover…" Eric smirked leaning on one elbow to look up at her. Her eyes were squeezed closed and her mouth was open and her chest was rapidly rising and falling with her heavy breathing.

The small wisp of lace that was barely covering her sex was now merely lying against her skin, beckoning him. He ran a finger along the delicate edge, memorizing every little goose bump that rose following his touch. He pressed a few more kisses to the inside of her velvet thighs, enjoying the heady scent of pulsing blood rushing to her center just as much as he was enjoying scenting her arousal.

He moved back up her body to capture her lips once more. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she opened her eyes. He nipped at her lips, drawing her full bottom lip into his mouth sucking it. She responded just as he hoped, by bucking her hips and pushing her tongue to gain entrance to his mouth. Just as her tongue darted forward he tore away the lace baring him and smoothly inserted two fingers, circling his thumb against the small, burgeoning bundle of nerves with barely checked vampire speed.

He swallowed her first orgasmic scream as he took her kiss.

_You want a revelation,_

It had come on so suddenly she screamed his name without even realizing it. His fingers knew exactly where to touch and how to caress. Her muscles curled like springs, springs of hot devilish anticipation. It took only his quick deft touch to unwind them, to release them in a rush of liquid, molten heat. Her walls convulsed around his fingers, clench them tightly as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body.

_You wanna get it right_

"My… god…" she finally managed to say after her body finally settled. She opened her eyes still seeing small bursts of light in her vision. Her smug vampire stared down at her.

"I'm glad you approve…" He waited for her body to relax and he pulled his fingers from her. He made sure he had her full attention before he put his fingers in his mouth and sucked ever drip of her juices from them. She tasted sweet and perfect.

Her eyes widened and her pulse started to ratchet up again. It was erotic to watch and though she was at first bewildered by the action she couldn't deny it was making her springs tighten again as his face showed pure pleasure as he pulled his fingers from his mouth, savoring her taste, the essence of her femininity.

She reached up to trace the contours of his chest, she remembered how much he seemed to enjoy when she had sucked on his nipples. She pinched the small hard nubs and received a growl for her efforts. He was so incredibly striking. Running her hands over his shoulders, down his arms she believed he was carved from smooth marble by the Norse gods themselves. She hadn't ever imagined someone could be so perfect.

With slight trepidation she let her hands wander to his lower stomach, her eyes focused on his, they were clouded with lust. She smiled and let her hand move down. She encountered his hard cock instantly. He was bigger than she had even guessed at the roof, now that he was completely free of his confining trousers. She swallowed hard as she attempted to wrap her hand around him.

"Sookie…" he groaned above her. She rose up seeking his lips. They kissed hard and fierce. She couldn't get enough of his kiss, of his lips or of his tongue. It swooped in to claim her mouth, giving her no room to fight as he claimed her mouth, sliding his velvet tongue over hers in blatant possession.

Sookie timidly ran her rand up and down what she was coming to think of as 'his gracious plenty' and rubbed the tip where it was wet with anticipation of her.

Eric was straining against his iron will, he was trying really hard to go slow with her and let her become accustom to him. All the women he'd been with in the last 900 years were well experienced but many still struggled with accepting him all at first. He was sure Sookie hadn't much experience, his fingers had felt how tight she was – his cock was aching with the knowledge. He hoped she wasn't too intimated because he didn't think he would be able to hold off much longer.

Thankfully Sookie didn't think she'd be able to wait much longer either. She reached up to circle both arms around his neck, "Come on Viking…no more playing nice." She kissed behind his ear, and then bit the lobe.

He growled. Balancing on hand he gripped her left hip, urging her to bend her knee. She instinctually followed his lead. He experimentally rubbed his body against hers and she felt his cock hard against her belly. Her hips aching to feel the friction of him, they knew where to get their release and were lifting from the bed seeking it.

He positioned himself at her entrance, his cock like her hips were seeking primitively. He wanted her heat, her wetness, and the delightful pressure of her tight walls. He gripped her hip, angling himself inside of her, just inside.

She whimpered, it wasn't enough so she arched again trying to draw him in. His head came down to capture a nipple in his mouth where he sucked, then moved up her neck kissing the hollow and the pounding vein on the side of her neck. He scraped his fangs at the soft angle where her neck met her shoulder.

Her hips were grinding up against him and he was ready to be inside of her.

"Bite me Sookie," he ground the words out.

"What?" her voice was raspy and she focused on digging her nails into his back trying to bring his body closer to her.

"Bite me…right here…" he nipped at the soft spot on her body.

"But…" She couldn't think, he was right there, teasing in circles right at her lips, pressing against her clit.

"Trust me…bite now Sookie."

Their eyes met moments before she latched on, sinking her teeth with all her might into his flesh. As the thick sweet blood filled her mouth she simultaneously felt his fangs puncture her neck and his cock plunge into her. She muffled a scream, breathing through her nose.

Her body accepted him, he filled her, expanding her gently until her walls formed around him like she had been made to only accept him. She was the lock and he was key, unlocking depths she didn't know she had.

The taste of his blood was heady and she swam in the taste feeling it meld with the blood that was already in her. It made what little thought she had beautiful hazy and warm. His lips pulling at her neck was another kind of bliss, his swallows were in rhythm with his hips.

Everything was happing simultaneously and it was overwhelming. She let go of his neck with a cry. Her entire body was vibrating. She could hardly breathe. She wanted it to stop. She wanted it to go on forever. She was filled with coiling energy.

"Eric!" she shouted trying to get him to increase the speed of his hips. She was so close.

Eric grunted as her walls tightened around him and the wetness swelled. He increased his pace before lifting her hips so he angled inside of her deeper. He exchanged the fast frantic thrusts with long, deep ones that were aiming for the spot that would drive her into the abyss.

He found it and she exploded. She screamed, the sound bouncing off the walls till he covered her mouth with his, kissing her senseless.

Her orgasm ripped through her like a hurricane. Every single nerve she had felt severed whipping threads of electricity through the very fibers of her being. Her body that had been tense released in a stream of pounding energy. She screamed the only thing she could think, his name.

In the midst of her haze she felt him find his release and it extended her wave.

They both came down off the high at the same time. He rested his entire length against her and she relished the weight. He lazily licked at the last few drop from her neck after he sealed it and nicking his tongue with his fang to fade the wounds, though part him wanted her to wear them.

"That was…that was…" she shuddered as he eased himself from her. She mourned the loss.

"The best I've ever had," he finished kissing her forehead, her nose, her cheeks and her lips.

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh come on now…it was great but don't lie," she playfully slapped his shoulder.

"I'm not lying, I will never and have never lied to you."

She was surprised by his intense tone. "Okay…wow, needless to say that was the most incredible thing I've ever in my life experienced…" she kissed his chest.

Eric rolled to the side, gathering her against his chest. She fidgeted a bit getting comfortable.

"You are mine Sookie Stackhouse, mine now, tomorrow and always."

She shivered, it had felt wrong and brought out her ire when Bill said that but when Eric said it? It was sexy, comforting and…true.

"As you are mine," she whispered kissed above his silent heart.

_No light, no light in your bright blue eyes  
>I never knew daylight could be so violent<br>A revelation in the light of day,  
>You can't choose what stays and what fades away<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Okay…hit me with it, horrid? Do I need to crawl under a rock? I'm braced for it…don't hold back…but please be merciful? <strong>


End file.
